Son destin? Souffrir
by Selann Yui
Summary: Harry accomplit son destin... Mais pourquoi, jusqu'au bout, Voldemort gardetil ce sourire satisfait? HPDM Deathfic.


**Coucou !**

**Voila un tout petit truc riquiqui que je viens de retrouver sur l'ordi familial (que j'utilisais avant l'arrivée de mon didi portable :)**** ) alors je le publie…**

**C'est court mais je ne vois pas trop comment l'allonger et je l'aime bien comme ça…**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi…**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

**Comme d'habitude, je ne fais qu'emprunter les merveilleux persos créés par la talentueuse JKR pour les torturer un peu… Voila c'est dit !**

_Publiée le 19 mai 2007._

**Son destin ? Souffrir.**

_Par Selann Yui._

C'est l'heure… Le combat final.

Acharné, dévastateur…

Harry, entouré de ses amis, se bat… Mais pas contre Voldemort ! Le mage noir n'est pas encore apparu sur le champ de bataille.

Le jeune homme ne compte même plus le nombre de mangemort auxquels il a ôté la vie. Cela le rendrait fou. Certains, comme Blaise, sont obligés de compter leurs victimes pour ne pas perdre pied. Harry, c'est plutôt le contraire…

Il ne veut pas savoir le nombre d'homme ou de femme il a tué comme il ne veut pas voir le nombre de ses alliés qu'il ne reverra jamais debout. Il veut oublier, combattre et faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus vite possible.

Enfin, le voila.

Puissant, dominateur, sûr de lui…

Fier de lui ?

Harry et lui se retrouve vite et se font face. Et puis, ils se battent comme c'était écrit.

Combat rageur, déterminé, explosif…

Comme dans le cimetière en cette nuit fatidique, un dôme les entoure… Il les coupe du monde, de la bataille. Les combattants se retournent un instant pour voir les deux plus puissants sorciers de ce temps dressés l'un contre l'autre…

Plusieurs ne survivent pas à cette inattention…

Bientôt, les deux hommes oublient la bataille autour d'eux. Il ne voit que l'homme en face de lui. Ils se jettent sort sur sort, ils sont au même niveau.

Même puissance.

L'avada n'a plus d'effet sur aucun des deux… Ils finissent par délaisser l'impardonnable.

Magie noire contre magie blanche.

Harry a appris un sort antique. Il sait que cela lui prendra toute son énergie, qu'il n'aura qu'une seule chance…

Voldemort, lui, commence à s'épuiser. Il doit en finir vite pour ne pas être vaincu…

Les deux adversaires se redressent, face à face. Les baguettes, brûlantes des sorts précédemment jetées, sont de nouveau prêtes à l'emploi.

Ils se saluent comme si la courtoisie était de mise après le combat qui vient de les opposer.

Se fixant, les yeux dans les yeux, ils en appellent aux forces supérieures. Leurs voix, simples murmures, apaisent les combats qui font rage en dehors du dôme. Les combattants stoppent tout mouvement pour assister à la fin de la guerre. Les plus vils d'entre eux ne songent même pas à frapper leurs ennemis en cet instant.

Heureuse ou malheureuse, ils accepteront l'issue du combat… C'est leur destin.

Les sorts sont lancés. Indubitablement, ils se rencontrent à mi-chemin, liant les baguettes.

_Priori Incantatum._

Comme cette nuit là dans le cimetière…

L'histoire se répète.

Une goutte d'argent se forme au centre du lien…

Les deux adversaires savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Ils se concentrent, la goutte vacille.

Elle hésite…

Un côté…

Ou l'autre…

Elle oscille longtemps entre les deux.

Puis finalement, inexorablement, elle se dirige vers Harry.

Le jeune homme tremble, son ennemi jubile.

« - Désolé mes amis… Je n'aurais pas pu… Je vais finalement vous rejoindre…

Faible murmure qui accompagnent l'avancée de la goutte fatale.

« - …Désolé Mus…Je ne reviendrais pas… Je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse, Dray…

Une étincelle passe dans le regard d'émeraude.

**Dray… aide-moi…**

La goutte vacille de nouveau, hésite et repart dans l'autre sens. Harry tient fermement sa baguette.

Il ne veut pas mourir, il ne doit pas mourir, il l'a promis à son amant, il lui a promis de revenir !

**Dray !!!**

La goutte accélère, elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Voldemort. Il a peur mais sur son visage, un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il semble moqueur et… fier de lui.

Encore cette impression. Pourquoi ?

Harry tressaille, ce sourire ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Mais il ne peut rien demander, Voldemort n'est plus. Touché par cette goutte de magie pure, il s'est consumé. A l'endroit où il se tenait, ne reste plus qu'un cercle noirci.

Le dôme s'estompe, Harry vacille. Il est épuisé. On le soutient. Une main solide autour de sa taille l'empêche de s'écrouler.

Blaise.

« - Je vais rentrer.

Le serpentard hoche la tête. Harry le remercie d'un regard. Le meilleur ami de Drago… Il est blessé, son bras gauche pend lamentablement le long de son corps… Blaise a suivi la direction du regard vert. Le dissuadant d'un regard, il l'encourage à partir. Il a fait bien plus qu'il n'aura jamais du avoir à faire…

Le Survivant jette un dernier regard au champ de bataille. Le temps des congratulations et du bonheur sera pour plus tard…

Le monde de la Magie doit panser ses plaies…

Harry ne s'attarde pas… Plus rien ne le retient ici alors que chez lui…

Il transplane.

Ses pieds ne lui obéissent plus, il tangue. Il est ivre… Ivre de fatigue.

La porte n'est pas fermée à clé, Drago l'attend. Il rentre, s'attendant à être accueilli par son amant.

La télé est allumée, le salon est éclairé…

Harry s'avance, un sourire tendre sur le visage. La tête blonde de Drago dépasse du canapé.

Il a du s'endormir.

Harry avance encore, il va éteindre la télé et se retourne.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur…

Ses mains tremblent et laissent tomber la télécommande…

Sur le canapé, Drago dort…

Mais de son dernier sommeil.

**Non…**

Son torse pâle est lacéré. De profondes blessures, le sang s'est échappé à flot… Il a commencé à coaguler… Le phénomène rapidement stoppé par la mort.

Harry s'avance en titubant, les bras tendus vers l'avant…

**Non…**

Ses genoux fléchissent sous lui.

**Non…**

Sa main, tremblante, se hisse jusqu'à la joue livide de son amour.

« - Je suis revenu. Murmure le brun dans un état second.

**Non…**

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, un tic relève les coins de ses lèvres.

Sa main effleure les blessures.

La Marque des Ténèbres… Les lacérations représentent la Marque des Ténèbres…

**Non !**

Ses lèvres laissent échapper des plaintes lourdes de douleur.

« - Réveille-toi Dray, je t'en prie.

Il le secoue, le corps du blond s'affaisse mollement sur le canapé…

Harry le prend contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

« - NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!

Une décharge magique entoure les deux jeunes hommes, rasant tout sur son passage.

Les murs explosent…

Le carrelage est pulvérisé…

La maison est détruite…

La terre se creuse…

Un cratère béant se forme…

En son centre, un couple étroitement lié.

**.oOo.**

« - Trois ans, Blaise ! Ca fait trois ans !

« - Je sais, Ron.

Les voix étaient lasses, tristes…

Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient au centre d'un cratère dénudé. Là, une splendide tombe de granit gris clair s'élevait. Sur la plaque, on pouvait lire :

_Drago Malfoy,_

_Pour qui j'ai vaincu,_

_Pour qui je survis aujourd'hui…_

_Dernière victime de Lord Voldemort. _

Le terrain n'a jamais été vendu… Seuls quelques privilégiés peuvent entrer sur le domaine… « - _Sa_ magie est partout… sanglota Ron, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

« - Je sais, Ron… Je sais.

L'ex-Serpentard prit le Griffondor dans ses bras. Se blottissant contre son amant, le roux pleura de plus belle. Il était devenu fragile.

Hermione était morte lors du combat final.

Harry avait disparu ce jour-là et depuis, plus personne n'avait entendu parlé de lui.

Ron avait trouvé son réconfort dans les bras de Blaise.

**Harry… **

Les journaux ne savaient quoi dévoiler…

Certains avaient dit que le Survivant s'était suicidé après avoir élevé une superbe tombe pour son amant…

D'autres pensaient que le brun était devenu fou et qu'il était interné dans un quelconque hôpital psychiatrique…

Pourtant, chaque année, quand ils venaient, Blaise et Ron pouvaient sentir la magie du brun dans l'air… Il n'était pas mort ! Il n'était pas fou !

**Harry, où es-tu ?**

Seul le Survivant pouvait répondre à cette question mais personne ne l'avait plus revu depuis ce jour funeste. Ses amis, le Ministère, les journalistes l'avaient cherché… en vain. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, il survivait…

Seul.

Blaise serra son petit ami plus fortement contre lui, les yeux fixés sur la pierre immaculée de la tombe de son meilleur ami.

**Veille sur lui, Dray…**

**FIN**

**Alors ? Comment vous trouver ce tout petit One-Shot ??? Digne d'une petite review ou pas ?**

**Bisous et merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**

**Selann.**

5


End file.
